warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The lake territories
|align=center}} Style Concerns Someone tell me if I'm not allowed to put in the Style template, but here are some things that need to be done- * History needs to be expanded and re-formatted (I'd do this but I haven't read NP is so long...) * Borders section needs to be merged into Territories somehow * Needs to resemble The Forest more... [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 01:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Creation Um..I hope this is ok. i made this because we have a page for the forest but not the ;ake territories. I just got most of the main stuff. This needs to be detailed and cited but I think its a good starts. PLEASE don't delete this! i speant about an hour on it.--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 21:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for creating this page. I created the Forest article earlier today, but did not have time to make one for the Lake. I will probably expand it later. Helixtalk 21:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I saw you wanted to do an article for it but no one had done it yet so I wrote it up. It took forever though. It needs expanding but I thik it will be really good.--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 22:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... shouldn't there be spoiler tags somewhere? Correct me if I'm wrong, but there's also a spoiler in the intro (after they were driven out of the forest by twolegs)... should I be fixing that or am I just making no sense at all? xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 11:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's a wiki that everyone can edit, so go ahead and add it. :) Helixtalk 11:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Split? I think this page should be moved to something like "The Lake Territories" and we should have a separate article for the lake itself, seeing as it's an important location and we have pages for most other locations. Not much else to say, what do you guys think? [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 01:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I think that would be a good idea- A page for the actual lake itself (And we can have incidents like the flood, the drought, Jayfeather falling in, etc) on it, and a page for the actual territories and stuff. =3 [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 13:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! Helixtalk 18:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It's done, although The lake probably needs some expansion. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 18:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) A bit off, but should we rename The Forest to The Forest Territories, in order to be consistent with this? Helixtalk 18:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I think it's just a matter of aesthetics for that one, since there isn't really a specific forest it could be confused with, but if you think it would look better that way, feel free to move it. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 18:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Picture I have a copy of TFA with the full color map inside the cover. I could take a picture of it and upload it if needed. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 18:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if there was a color map. It would be helpful also if there was one like this one with the color in the territories? Because the new maps are very unclear where the borders are. Qibli77 (talk) 12:33, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Two Islands Why are there two islands on the map? The smaller island looks fake and not part of the real thing. Songheart (talk) 20:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Songheart :That part of the map is fake. I just checked my copy of The Fourth Apprentice, which has a full-color map inside the dust jacket, and that second, smaller island isn't shown anywhere on that map. This is the one that isn't edited and tbh, it's colored better. Oh, okay. Maybe somebody created it just for fun. Songheart (talk) 21:11, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Songheart BloodClan Camp? Why the heck is "BloodClan Camp" on the pic? IT MAKES NO SENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! BloodClan (or at least the partially military style version) was destroyed in The Dangerous path!! was this supposed to be a real thing, a joke, or an error! Boyikr... Christian... anti-secular humanist... AMERICANIST (talk) 00:32, August 3, 2014 (UTC) It may be an error or a joke, but it might be the best we can find. If you would like, you can contact a lead of Project World or leave a message on the talk page to see what can be done. 01:21, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I looked at it and removed the picture for now, sorry, I had never noticed that until now, but thanks for notifying us! BloodClan never appeared in the Lake Territories, therefore should not have been on that map 01:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Picture? Shouldn't this need a picture? Correct me if I'm wrong, but the forest has a full colour map, whereas this page has no picture whatsoever. I can happily try and find a picture if you like. 14:18 Mon Nov 17 The Horseplace Under the horseplace heading, it says something like, "A dog named Pip lives there, and so do Smoky and Floss". Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't both Pip and Floss die? Also, I do know for sure that Coriander now lives in the horseplace. Shouldn't this be updated? 02:43, November 8, 2015 (UTC)